


What's On Your Mind?

by princeakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, AtsuHina Week 2020, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future AU, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeakaashi/pseuds/princeakaashi
Summary: Atsumu seems quite distracted this morning, and Hinata is determined to find out the reason as to why his boyfriend keeps staring at him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	What's On Your Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> AYEEE HAPPY ATSUHINA WEEK!! I love it here. Anyway so this will probably be my only Atsuhina week contribution bc I need to study hgsh but yeaa. It's pretty short since it's a late entry for day 1 HAHAHA. Anywayy Hope you all like it! Happy Atsuhina Week, everyone!

Hinata was preparing breakfast that morning when he felt his boyfriend’s strong arms wrap around his waist.

“Well, good morning to you.” Hinata greeted. He giggled as he felt his lover bury his face into his neck, “Stumu, stop you’re gonna make me burn the eggs.”

“I can’t you’re too cute” Atsumu muffled.

The two stayed in that position while Hinata continued to cook their breakfast, up until he asked Atsumu to hand over the plates. Everything was very quiet and serene, only the soft chirping of the birds and light buzzing of the early morning streets could be heard inside Atsumu's rather large apartment. Everything felt well.

The two ate their breakfast in comfortable silence until Hinata saw how his boyfriend stopped eating just to look at him, “Is everything alright? Are they that bad?” Hinata asked jokingly, cooking wasn’t exactly his forte, but he would hope his lover wouldn’t find it revolting

Atsumu snapped out of his daze, “What? No, they’re fine, babe. I’m just looking at ya.” He replied in his cheeky tone.

Hinata softy chucked and playfully rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s weird antics and told him to finish his food.

After eating and cleaning up, the two headed to the living room to watch whatever was on TV, which was ‘The Little Mermaid’. Neither of them protested against watching the movie, so they bundled up against each other and proceeded to watch the movie in peace. If one could consider Hinata’s constant critiquing of Ariel’s every decision while Atsumu simply looks at him, as peaceful.

Hinata, once again, notices how his boyfriend is looking at him, “Hey! You’re not even watching the movie, Tsumu.” He said as he went to look at his boyfriend, “You’ve been staring at me all morning, is there something you need to tell me, hm?” Hinata asked suspiciously

Atsumu softly smiled Hinata, “It’s nothing, Shou. I'm just thinking,” He said as he placed his head on top of Hinata’s.

Not satisfied with his answer, Hinata pulled away from his boyfriend’s embrace and put some space between them so he could look into his Atsumu’s eyes, “Don’t be like that, c’mon, tell me please.” The younger said drawing out his last word.

“I just love you that’s all.”

“I’m not that stupid Atsumu, c’mon tell me.”

Atsumu sighed knowing that there was no stopping his lover’s never-ending curiosity, “Well, it’s been going on my head for some time now.”

Hinata simply nodded as a response, attentively listening to whatever Atsumu has to say.

“I’m very lucky to have you, Shou. I mean I do think about that every day obviously. But these days that I’ve spent with you, seeing you every waking moment, you being the last thing I see before I drift off to sleep, has got me thinking,” the blonde-haired man paused for a while, gathering every ounce of courage he has.

“I want every day to be like that. I want to wake up to the sound of your horrible bathroom song. I want to be able to go home with you in my arms every day, ” Atsumu kissed Hinata’s knucks, “I love you Shouyou. And I want to be able to tell you that for the rest of my life until we’re both wrinkly and old.”

Hinata, teary-eyed and shocked by Atsumu’s words, mutters out, “Are you proposing to me?”

“In a way. I know this isn’t the most romantic setting and I don’t even have a ring for you yet. And I know this is a lo-“

“Yes!” Hinata interrupts

“What?”

“Yes, I want to grow old with you and spend every day telling you how much I love you,” Hinata pounces on Atsumu to give him a tight hug, “I want to marry you Atsumu.”

Suprised from the younger man’s words, Atsumu pulls away from Hinata’s embraces and cups his face gently, “Shouyou, you’ve made me the luckiest man in the world. I’m buying you a ring first thing tomorrow.”

“Are you gonna take me with you?” Hinata asked jokingly.

“Do you have a ring in mind?”

“Nope, surprise me.” The orange-haired man replied. He placed his forehead on Atsumu’s and sighed, trying to calm himself and his emotions, “I love you, Atsumu, “ he closes the small gap between them, kissing his now-fiancé on the lips.

After a few moments of shared bliss, Atsumu pulls away, “I love you, Shouyou.”


End file.
